This study proposes to analyze the effect of symmetrel on fatigue and its possible mechanism of action. This pilot study is designed to answer the following; 1) is symmetrel effective in reducing fatigue, 2) is lactate elevated in fatigued MS patients, and 3) does symmetrel act by lowering lastate levels?